turn me on with your electric feel
by the boulevard
Summary: Sasuke takes on the role of mad scientist and Hinata becomes Frankenstein's reluctant monster. -or, the halloween au.


_an1;_ i realise that i am a piece of shit lol starting shit and never finishing it. i have kind of hit a plateau for _all we seem to do is talk about sex_ so if you lil babes have any suggestions then you can hit up my inbox or leave a comment wink wink or just stop by to say hi i don't know be social k.

 _an2;_ because there is usually and an2, this is dedicated to all those who don't need a halloween au, so i say yolo it's already here. comment, favourite, follow and enjoy this bad ass piece of fictitious fiction. also, if you guess to song for the title then holla because you know the shizz. it's halloween my fiendish ghouls so we all know that i will be home dressed as a fairy and watching tv. moo.

* * *

 **turn me on with your electric feel**

 **o1.**

 **hey! would you like to look outside sometimes?**

 **(no!)**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto's Halloween party is supposed to be _magical._

Lightning flashes overhead and illuminates his prone form - a group of girls stumble out of the mansion, fog curling at their feet and slutty costumes highlighting their figures. He taps his thumbs on his steering wheel and looks away, an irritated sigh escaping his lips. The steady thump of bass floods into the forest surrounding Naruto's mansion as people flow into the party. A brunette in a nurse's costume stalks passed his car, sending him a wink as she passes by. Sasuke leans back in his seat before he decides to leave his car.

His attention is drawn to the car next to his. A girl stands on the roof of the car, swaying slightly with the music as she holds her phone above herself. Her white off-the-shoulder tunic stops mid thigh, a patterned scarf wrapped around her thighs and her legs elongated in a pair of tan platform sandals. She twirls around, dark hair falling in waves to her waist. Turning to him, her startling white eyes narrow slightly, dark red lips curling into a smile. His dark eyes run over her form, his body leaning against his car.

"Gypsy?" he asks, raising a dark eyebrow.

Mystery girl lowers her arms and turns to face him. She nods slightly, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"Yes," she replies, "my friend thought it was a good idea." Her accent sounds Swedish, something Scandinavian. "And you? A vampire, yes?"

She leans forward and her pale eyes scan his face. Seemingly satisfied with her perusal, she stands upright and smiles at him.

Sasuke isn't really shocked at her guess of his costume - all black may seem a bit vampirey. He shakes his head at her, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I was actually going for grunge bad boy," he answers. Her large eyes widen before she lets out a laugh and claps her hands together.

"That is the best costume I have seen tonight, grunge bad boy. I can see a motorcycle in your future," she wags her eyebrows, wiggling her fingers at him. Her phone buzzes, drawing her attention to the screen. Her lips move silently as she reads something. Looking up at him, she smiles apologetically.

"Sorry, but my friend is asking for me. Maybe we will see each other later, yeah?"

She gets down quickly, twirling to wave at him before disappearing into the neon lit house.

Sasuke thinks a gypsy has stolen his heart this Hallows eve.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto cackles wildly from next to Sasuke. His werewolf costume matches Kiba's-

("We are pack brothers, dattebayo! No one will stand in the way of this bromace!"

Kiba had nodded vigorously and waved his drink around, splashing some on a couple dancing nearby. With a stumble and a whoops, he had turned back to Sasuke, brown hair wild.

"Like, _seriously,_ dude. Our love is- is fucking _lovely,_ you know what I'm saying?"

Naruto had agreed sagely, bobbing to the beat of the trap song playing.)

-as they trip over their own feet, balance failing them from all the alcohol. Sasuke, less drunk than his friends, piles them into his car with an irritated grimace. Shikamaru had agreed to stay at the house to manage the party with Sai standing next to the lazy genius. Sasuke glances at his phone, the lack of signal from the storm. And really - only Naruto would choose to throw a party on the night of a storm, arguing that the the weather only added to the effect of the haunted house in the woods theme.

A girl dressed as a witch shrieks from a balcony, a broom clutched in her hand. Shaking his head, Sasuke gets into the driver's seat and starts the car, slowly pulling out of the parking space and heading down the driveway. Naruto mumbles drunkenly to Kiba from the passenger seat with his blonde hair in disarray. Lightning continues to appear in bright bursts, lighting up Sasuke's face.

Occasionally casting a glance at his charges. He almost swerves off the road when he spots Naruto taking offf his seatbelt and opening the door.

"Naruto you fucking idiot, get back in!"

"What? Teme I am a free spirit!"

"No you are not! Who the hell told you it's okay to do this?"

"Teehehe teme!" Naruto giggles, "Watch the road!"

Sasuke glances back to the road too late, slamming into a figure in a white dress. The Mercedes swerves to a stop ahead. Breathing deeply, the occupants of the car turn to face each other, all traces of intoxication leaving their bodies.

"What. The. Fuck."

Sasuke shakes his head, jaw sharp as he clenches his teeth. Kiba breaks into an uneasy laugh, eyes wide.

"That was a ghost, right?"

Naruto turns to him, blue eyes scared. "I hope so," he answers.

Closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath, Sasuke leaves the car. He hears the other two follow him out, cautiously walking to the front of the car. Sasuke groans, dropping into a crouch next to the body drenched in blood and lying in a heap. Dark hair falls onto a pale face, eyes shut and dark lips parted. He doesn't hear what Naruto and Kiba say, his eyes wide and arm stretching out to touch the girl.

"-fuck fuck fuck. Do you realise how much trouble we will be in? You guys, I don't need a fucking _life sentence_ to end my career before it even starts!" Naruto shrieks, clutching tightly to his jeans and he bends over, his face pale. The other werewolf is retching off the side of the road.

Sasuke says nothing. His arm is still held forward - trying to reach for the body but not moving the extra length. His thoughts are wild, racing through his mind; the one word that rings out is gypsy gypsy gypsy gypsy-

"We have to get rid of the body," Naruto says, cerulean eyes focused on the raven-haired teen. Kiba is sitting back were he fell, wild gaze darting between the two.

"We won't fucking get rid of the body, Naruto. We just killed a girl. We are what? Going to bury her body in some random stretch of woods?" Sasuke's expression darkens at the blonde.

"Then what should we do? We cant just leave her here! We- We just _killed-_ " his voice breaks off into a sob and his forearm comes up to cover his eyes.

"I don't- I _don't know,_ okay? But unless we can find a way to bring her back from the dead then I don't see how we are not going to jail." Sasuke turns to face Naruto fully. The pale teen can honestly say that that was when he saw the spark in his best friend's eyes, an idea taking root.

"Itachi's notes," Naruto says.


End file.
